


Lesson Learned

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: One wrong move in a mission can cause anyone to lose their composure. Lessons must be taught so that it never happens again.





	Lesson Learned

 

They were mad. No, scratch that, they were so far past being mad it was a blinding rage. Bucky and Steve weren’t known for letting their emotions get the best of them, but when it came to Y/N, it was too easy to send them over the edge. Their bodies shook in rage, their teeth ground in their jaws and worst yet; they couldn’t even look at her. Their first reaction was to scream and yell at her stupidity. How dare she do that, when they both specifically said not to. It was already stressful enough having her on a mission with the two of them, both constantly worried about her. She was capable of taking care of herself and tried to tell them that several times, but neither listened. Y/N meant too much to the both of them. Neither wanted her to get hurt, their possessive sides crawling to the surface anytime it concerned her.

Y/N was huddled in the corner, staring guiltily at the two the entire ride. They didn’t speak to her the entire flight, the only exception being Bucky’s snarl to get her ass back to the jet before they took off. She knew she took a risk, but it had to be done. She got in, got out and no one got hurt. If she didn’t do it then, then they would have lost vital information. Both soldiers had rage rolling off them in waves when she came out, their mouths pulled into matching white lines. She gulped at the sight and knew she crossed a line. A line they specifically said for her not to cross.

“This is your last mission until you learn to follow orders.” Steve hissed through his teeth when the jet landed in the hanger. Y/N head snapped up, gasping.

“What-?!” She started to argue but bit her tongue when Bucky spun around and leveled her with a glare. He crossed the short distance of the jet and towered over her, looking down at her with a steely glare.

“Get upstairs.” He ordered, his voice shaking from his suppressed fury. Y/N felt a shiver go up her spine at the tone, and her body reacted instantly. Her pupils blew wide and she felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach. When she didn’t move, Bucky let out a growl. “I thought I told you to get upstairs.”

Not wanting to make her punishment any worse, Y/N bowed her head and raced out of the jet. The two watched her hasty retreat with clenched fists. They both shared a look, taking in a deep breath through their noses. They needed to calm down before joining Y/N in their shared room in case the fear overrode their logic. They couldn’t risk hurting her. She was going to be reminded why there were rules, but they weren’t going to hurt her during it.

As they stayed to collect their thoughts, Y/N began pacing in front of the couch in her living room she shared with Steve and Bucky, hands trembling with anticipation. She had never seen them so angry before. The rage from their face flashed into her mind. She was unscathed and had the information in hand, but clearly, that didn’t appease the two men. Bucky drug her way, hissing something in Russian through his teeth. The entire flight was oppressive, their anger rolling off them. And they had every reason to be angry. She ignored their simple orders.

She jumped when the door swung open with a bang, her head snapping in the direction of the door. She didn’t have time to take either in the doorway, Bucky had already crossed the room with a snarl. She gasped, her head forced back when he fisted his fingers in her hair. Her protests were swallowed by his dominating mouth, his tongue forcing its way in and out. Her head swam, arousal hitting her full force. She began to claw at his shoulders, whether it was to pull him closer or push him away she wasn’t sure. Her whimpers were swallowed by his mouth when he twisted his grip further, moaning loudly as he bit her lower lip. Heat pooled to her core, and her blood pounding in her ears. Bucky didn’t let up his onslaught, steering her towards the couch with a firm hand. When the back of knees buckled, he forced her down to the cushions, grip still tightly woven in her locks. His pupils mirrored her own, blown wide with lust looking down at her as she gulped air. Bucky had to suck in air, trying to tamp down his need.

Steve had crossed the room, taking off his fingerless gloves slowly as he watched Bucky and Y/N. His rage had was no longer at a rolling boil, instead was simmering just under the surface. However, it didn’t stop him from letting out a disappointed sigh.

“You did something really stupid.” He hooked his thumbs through his belt loops, stopping beside Bucky. Y/N struggled to focus, shivering at the underlying threat. “You chose to ignore us, didn’t you baby doll?”

Her mouth fell open, her brain too fuzzy to find the right words. Bucky tightened his hold, jerking her head back when she didn’t respond quick enough. She cried out, her hands fruitlessly trying to scrape against the metal fisted in her hair. Bucky’s lips pulled back hissing through his teeth.

“Steve asked you a question.”  

“Yes.” She gasped tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, and the grip loosened. “Shit yes, I’m sorry.”

Steve warm palm cupped her cheek gently, a stark contrast to the firm grip in her hair and tilted her head to look into his eyes. She gulped at the heat in his eyes, her own darting over to Bucky’s. It was quickly dawning on her that she wasn’t going to get her way out of this one with batting her lashes, or honeyed words. Bucky was even further gone, the only emotion on his face is the fire dancing behind his eyes.

“I don’t think you realize what your decision did to us. We thought we’d lost you when we lost contact. You forgot it’s not just about you anymore.” He jaw ticked at the memory, fingers curling around her jaw in a strong grip. He leaned down, his lips grazing against her parted ones. “You’re going to be reminded who you belong to, baby doll.”

He squeezed his fingers before his lips crashed into her with bruising force. She couldn’t escape, both held her in place on either side, forcing her to take what he was giving. Her groan was muffled by his lips, igniting the blaze inside his stomach at the sound. It took everything in him not to rip her suit off and bend her over the back of the couch to fill her. He could feel his cock twitch in his jeans at the thought, but he had to focus on the task at hand.

Steve batted Bucky’s hand away before shoving her back against the couch, teeth bared. The two were quick to pull off her clothes, throwing them about the room until she was bare in front of them on the couch. There were no soft touches like usual, no sweet words of praise this time. Instead, the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing mixed with hers. Steve’s hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and he hauled her across his lap with her stomach down in one quick motion.

“Count.” He ordered. Y/N started to twist around, her mouth opened ready to argue. He tutted, narrowing his eyes and pressed down on her neck, turning her face to bury in the cushion. “The only words coming out of your pretty lips better be numbers baby doll.”

Y/N bit her lip but nodded against the sofa cushion. She unconsciously rolled her hips against his lap, groaning from how the rough texture of his stealth suit pants felt against her heated skin. She hated this but secretly loved it more. She could already feel her excitement dripping from between her legs, soaking through Steve’s pants. She jolted when her legs were picked up, a mix of cool and warmth as Bucky sat under her legs. He held tightly to her ankles, groaning low when he nudged them apart.

“Look at her, Stevie.” He crooned. She jerked at the light touch against her core, her face heating up in shame at how wet she already was. He chuckled, circling her clit with agonizingly slow circles. “She’s so wet and we haven’t even touched her yet.”

There was an unamused grunt, and Bucky’s hand was yanked away. “You’ll have time to tease her later.”

That being the only warning she received before a hand crack down on her ass, pain exploding at the slap. She let out a startled cry, jumping at the sudden shock. Steve held her down between her shoulders, while Bucky held fast on her legs. There was another slap, less powerful and a low growl.

“You better start counting princess,” Bucky warned. She blinked back tears, her mind foggy from the sting. That’s right. She was supposed to count.

“One.” She croaked, tilting her head to the side so the men could hear her. Steve’s palm rubbed on the warm spot, humming in content. The following slap landed on the opposite cheek, and she squealed out the next number. With each crack of his palm, she could feel her skin heating up, the pain morphing into pleasure as each strike shot to her core. Tears had begun to flow freely down her cheeks, moans leaving her mouth between numbers. She lost herself to the touch, melting into Steve’s lap. She could feel his erection pressing against his zipper, digging deeply into her hips. The fact that this turned him on as much as it did her, sent her deeper into a spiral.

The two men said nothing else as Steve finished his punishment, twenty slaps total. At the last strike, both rolled her over on to her back. Bucky dragged her up into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. The cool metal of his arm rested against the burning skin on her ass, pulling a moan of relief from her. He paused for a moment, searching her unfocused eyes for any signs of distress. She nodded once, and it was all he needed. Bucky let out a shaky breath and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the embrace. His lips trailed down her neck, biting and sucking dark bruises into her skin.  

The sound of clothing rustling pulled her attention to Steve, who had stood to strip out of his suit. He paused when he caught her eye, his lips still pulled into a hard line. Her stomach dropped; they still weren’t done with their punishment. He watched intently when her eyes flashed with disappointment before her mouth fell open. She groaned in response to Bucky’s thick fingers filling her core. Steve’s eyes narrowed and kicked off his boots.

“Don’t let her cum. She has to earn it.” Steve commanded. Bucky nodded against Y/N’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. She bit back a moan, pouting at his order. She knew that meant this night was going to be torturously long. Steve pulled her from Bucky’s arms once he was free of his clothes, crushing her against his chest. “Did you think you’d get away with everything with just a few slaps on your ass?”

He ignored her objection, leading her down the hall to their room with an iron grip. Steve picked her up and tossed her through the air once beside the bed, crawling up as she bounced. She squealed, her back hitting the cool sheets of the comforter. Hands wrapped around her ankles and flipped her to her stomach for the second time that night. Steve pinned her arms behind her back, pressing her body deeper into the bed. His breath was hot in her ear, teeth scraping against her lobe.

“You really fucked up, baby doll.” He seethed. The bed dipped to her left, Bucky kneeling beside them. Somewhere in the hall, he too stripped off his suit. He fisted his cock, red and dripping at the sight of his friend pinning down their woman. Steve barely glanced his way, nudging her legs apart. He hissed when his cock brushed against her cunt, rolling his hips to gain some sense of relief.

“Careful, Steve.” Bucky warned, smirking as his friend rutted into Y/N. “She still hasn’t been taught a lesson.”

Steve grunted in response. He tilted his hips, lining open to her opening. Y/N breath caught when he nudged against her lips, her heart pounding in her chest. He didn’t press forward, instead, he rolled his hips with enough force to press against her.

“Think you’ve earned this, baby doll?” He taunted. Y/N couldn’t roll her hips, his own pressed against her too tightly to let her move. She cried out in frustration, tears pricking in her eyes once again. She hated them teasing her. Her body was screaming for him to fill her, to fuck her stupid. Horror sank in. This was her second punishment, wasn’t it? A dark chuckle rumbled from the chest of the man pressed against her in an answer.

“I think if you beg enough, Steve might let you come tonight,” Bucky smirked, pushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead. Steve snorted, rolling his hips once again. He added more pressure, enough to slip his tip inside. She wailed, struggling against him. She wanted more, she needed more. And he knew it. “Well? Are you going to beg for us?”

Y/N gritted her teeth, clenching her eyes shut. Steve could see she was fighting it, and he wasn’t having any of that. Dipping his head down, he bit the spot behind her ear, the spot that always turned her legs to jelly. Y/N cried out, bucking under Steve.

“Yes.” She moaned. Bucky shook his head, his hand returning to her hair to force her head back.

“Yes, what?”

Her face burned, her blood was on fire. Steve had slipped out and was rubbing the tip against her clit. He nibbled down her neck, clamping down hard every other bite.

“Yes, Sir.” She moaned. A grin spread on Bucky’s face, and Steve twitched at her words. It was like a dam broke inside her, and she couldn’t stop. “ _Please_ , please Sir. Please fuck me. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think- I wasn’t listening- I’m so sorry. Please, Sir!”

Steve chuckled, looking over at Bucky. They didn’t have to say a word to know they couldn’t hold out for very long. She had the effect on them, their anger could melt away into nothing around her. She took the first part of her punishment without complaint and was taking the second so beautifully. They nodded in agreement. Steve rolled over, taking Y/N with as Bucky crawled over to the bedside table. He grabbed two condoms from the box and their bottle of lube, while Steve settled back against the headboard. He still kept a tight grip on her arms, his cock pressed against her ass. She could finally move some in the position, and she unconsciously began rolling her hips back to gain a sense of relief. Bucky bit his lip, groaning at the sight of her attempts to find friction.

“Oh, baby doll, I don’t think I told you-you could move,” Steve muttered in her ear. She froze at his dangerous tone, her eyes going wide. Bucky chuckled, spreading her legs over Steve’s bent knees, opening her to his hungry eyes. Month’s before she might have felt self-conscious being open in front of their hungry eyes, but now she felt a rush of confidence. Bucky looked just as wrecked as she felt.

Bucky let out a curse, his resolve breaking at the sight of her flushed face. He set the items aside and bent down seeking her skin. His mouth nipped down her neck, adding more marks into her bruised skin. His caught a nipple between his teeth as he made his way down her chest, tugging gently. Y/N’s eyes rolled back, moaning when his finger rolled her clit between his fingers. Said fingers were suddenly inside her, pulling and pushing. She lost all coherent thoughts when he slipped one then two inside her, spreading his fingers wide to stretch her. He twisted them, his pad searching for that spot deep inside her, grinning wide when he found it. Y/N cried out, her toes curling and her back arched into his fingers.

“Buck,” Steve grunted, holding her hips down to keep her from rolling into Bucky’s touch. “Don’t have time for that right now.”

Bucky chuckled, kissing down her stomach. He ignored Steve’s grunts, his lips closing around her clit. She cried out, her insides clenching around his fingers. Bucky moaned at the feeling, rolling his soft tongue against her flesh, bringing her closer to the edge.

“Please, please, please.” She begged. She was right there on the edge, one more drag of his tongue would have sent her flying. He could tell from the way she fluttered against his fingers that she was close. Her body felt on fire, her hips chasing his touch when Bucky pulled away, taking her release with. “No!”

The two pointedly ignored her. A wicked grin spread across Bucky’s lips. He counted to thirty to himself and latched on again. He grinned as she squealed, bucking against his mouth. He pulled back once more, reveling at how beautifully she began to sob, pleading for release she wouldn’t have. He brought her to the edge three more times until Steve finally put a stop to it.

“Enough. I need to be in her.” He demanded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She was so sensitive, so responsive. They loved seeing her like this, love that it was only with them that she surrendered to. Steve kissed up her neck and along her shoulders while Bucky turned back to the items on the bedspread. He tossed a condom to Steve and began to unwrap his.

“Turn her around.” Steve grunted in reply, letting go of Y/N to twist her around in his lap. Facing him gave her a chance to take in his expression, and she could still see the underlying tension on his face, even as he rolled on the condom. She cupped his face in her hands, stopping him.

“I am sorry Steve.” His expression softened at her tone for a spilt second. He nodded once, his face smoothing over before he gripped tightly on to her hips. He lowered her down, biting his lips as he slid inside her, the ache inside him growing. Y/N threw her head back, moaning as he stretched her wide, her walls clenching around him with each inch. He groaned when he bottomed out, abs tightening as he held back from slamming up into her. His fingers curled around her waist and gritted his teeth. Bucky leaned against her back, panting hotly into her ear.

“You gonna be a good girl, and take us both?” Y/N whimpered, nodding as another plea slipped through her lips. “Then you’re gonna have to relax. And brace yourself. We’re not holding back tonight.”

His fingers traced down her back, circling her back entrance. He grinned when she squeaked at the cool sensation of the lube. A finger slipped it, stretching her followed by a second and then third. Y/N couldn’t stop her incoherent whines, bucking in Steve’s firm grip. This wasn’t the first time they took her together, but it still burned in the beginning. Bucky didn’t want to hurt her, he needed her relaxed. Soon, his fingers were replaced with the tip of his cock, hissing low when he felt how tense she was.

“Princess.” He groaned, sounding in pain. Steve took over, stealing her breath in another kiss to distract her. Her mind went blank, body slacking at the intensity of his kiss and Bucky groaned louder when he easily slipped in. Both men sucked in air when Bucky locked into place, having to stop to breath. “Shit, you’re so tight, princess.”

Y/N couldn’t answer, she never felt so complete before and all she could think to do was dig her nails into Steve’s shoulders to ground herself. He hissed, hips bucking up at the pinch of pain. Her eyes rolled into her skull and her back arched against Steve’s chest in response. When she clenched around them both, whatever little control snapped inside them. Steve’s hands clenched against her hips, Bucky’s holding fast to her waist.

“You don’t cum until I say,” Steve ordered, his only warning before he swiveled his hips back and slammed up, Bucky following his lead. She panted their names, clinging tightly to Steve as they pounded into her. She could feel the anger they had bottled up behind their thrusts, knocking the air out of her lungs. They held nothing back either. Bucky rolled his hips forward while Steve pulled out. They grunted and groaned as she clenched around them like a vice, both struggling to hold back their release. Words of praise slipped through their mouths, telling her how good she was doing, moaning hotly in her ear at how tight she was around them.

“Oh god!” Y/N cried, toes curling at hard thrust from Bucky. He gathered her hair into a hand, pulling her head back to cover her mouth with his. He snarled, angling his hips to get deeper. Stars exploded behind her eyelids, a scream muffled by his swollen lips. Steve bent his head down, sucking at the column of her neck.

“Shit, baby doll.” He groaned against her skin. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

Y/N whimpered, trembling between the two soldiers as she felt herself climb higher and higher. She had to fight it, she didn’t have his permission. Moans and pleas slipped past her tongue, begging them to let her come. She was desperate to come.

“Please. Please. Please.” She cried, ripping her mouth away from Bucky. He moaned, looking over at Steve, pleading for him to let them feel her unravel between them. Steve didn’t answer, rather slipped a finger between their bodies, searching for her clit. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, biting hard into her lip. She couldn’t come. Not yet.

“Alright, baby doll,” Steve grunted. Both their thrusts were becoming erratic, the rhythm they built up slipping as they chased their orgasms. “Cum for me.  _For us.”_      

Her blood rushed to her ears, and she was distantly aware of someone screaming as she was thrown over the edge. The two groaned at how tightly she was clenching around their cocks. 

Bucky was the next to release, his breath catching in his throat and his hips stuttered to halt. Steve was a second behind him, biting down on her collarbone as he came. He groaned loudly, chest heaving against her sweaty chest.

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, grimacing when he slipped out. She whined weakly, twitching when Steve followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. All three gasped for air, their hearts hammering in their chest. “Fuck.”

Y/N giggled, nuzzling her nose against Steve’s neck. Slowly, Bucky climbed off the bed on shaky legs. She peeked through her lashes, watching him stumble into their master bathroom, pulling off his condom as he went. She watched him turn the faucet on and went for a washcloth while the water heated up. As Bucky made his way into the room, Steve laid her out on the bed beside him. She dared a glance at his face, her heart clenching at the worry now etched on his face.

Bucky took his place by her side, the two switching out so Steve could slip into the bathroom. Bucky kissed down her neck, softer and gentler than the time before. He wiped between her legs, flinching at her hiss.

“Sorry, princess.” He kissed her lips, tossing the cloth on the floor. “Turn over for us one more time, baby.”

She didn’t argue, her eyelids growing heavier the longer she laid on the plush comforter. Steve had returned with a small jar, kneeling on the bed. He took time to rub the cool gel into the skin of her ass, scowling at the shade her skin took on. His stomach dropped, realization hitting him that he might have gone to hard. He was just so upset, so terrified.

“Do you want to shower now or later?” He asked gently, kissing the dark finger-shaped bruises on her hips. Y/N mumbled sleepily, shaking her head.

“Later. I wanna cuddle.” She slurred, rolling on to her side. Bucky chuckled, scooping her up into his arms. Steve set the jar on the bedside table and pulled back the covers. Both soldiers settled with her between them, their hands smoothing down her sides. She melted into their gentle caresses, a content smile slipping on her face.

“You really did scare us,” Bucky whispered in the dark room, his voice trembling as he relived their fear. Steve made a noise of agreement, his grip tightening a fraction.

“I know.” Y/N whispered. She knew the minute she went in that building, she screwed up. “I’m am sorry. I really am. I just knew if we didn’t act fast, we’d lose that information.”

“We could have always found another way of getting it,” Steve sighed, burying his face in her hair. “Your life means more to us then a little information.”

She nodded, her fingers digging into the arms around her waist. Bucky kissed the nape of her neck, taking in her smell.

“Just promise us you wouldn’t do it again.”

“I promise.” She swore, her eyelids dropping shut. They were both so warm, their smell and touches lulling her to sleep. “I love you both.”

They smiled at her soft declaration, scooting in closer. They had only been together a few months, but neither could see a future without this feisty, independent woman that lay between them. She had them wrapped around her pinky finger, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We love you too, baby doll.” Steve purred, kissing her temple as she slipped into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *gifs are not mine


End file.
